Surgical robotic systems are used in minimally invasive medical procedures because of their increased accuracy and expediency. In these surgical robotic systems, a robot arm supports a surgical instrument having an end effector mounted thereto by a wrist assembly. In operation, the robot arm inserts the surgical instrument into a small incision via a surgical portal or a natural orifice of a patient to position the end effector at a work site within a patient's body.
Most of the surgical robotic systems in the market are heavy and stationary requiring a pallet jack to be relocated. In some of the more modern surgical robotic systems, the robot arm is supported on a movable surgical robotic cart assembly having a base portion with a set of casters. This is beneficial because the surgical robotic systems can be moved between various rooms as needed.
However, minimally invasive medical procedures require a high amount of accuracy, precision, and speed, and, therefore, need to be immobilized before operation. Accordingly, there is a need to immobilize a surgical robotic cart assembly.